Father and Son Reunite
by Lone Saiyan
Summary: As peace returns to earth after the fight with Buu the z fighters finaly get to relax and spend time with their familes, but this gets Goku thinking, he never knew his family...FIRST FIC PLZ REVIEW


Disclaimer- I dont own dbz BUT I WISH I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragonball Z

Father and Son Reunite

The savior of the earth Goku sits on the roof of his house just starring at the sun. He was at the house by himself at the moment. Gohan was out on a date with Videl. Goku chuckled at this because this was their first official date and if was anything like Gohan's last one he wasn't going to make it. Goten went to Bulma's while her and Chi-Chi went shopping. Vegeta was watching the kids and he was having a dosey of a time. At Capsule Corp. Vegeta goes into the gravity room to find it completely ruined. He was trying VERY hard to contain his anger. A pile of rubble moves and Goten and Trunks appear from it. They hadn't noticed Vegeta yet and Trunks whispered to Goten "I think we over did it at Super Saiyan Three Gotenks. Goten whispers "Maybe we should try to fix it up before your dad comes" A dark angry booming voice comes from behind them "You wont get the chance BECAUSE IM GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE BRATS!!!!!!!!". The sounds of walls breaking, laughter, and the screaming of a prince could be heard all the way at Mt. Puaz and Goku laughed at this.

But at that point Goku thought of something he never thought of before…..His family, His saiyan family. He never knew them and he wondered what they were like. The only person he knew was his brother and he hoped they weren't anything like him. He never felt like this like he had to know… but who knew… then the thought hit him. "Vegeta he was probably around 8 to 10 when the planet blew. Goku put his index and middle finger to his head and instant transmissioned right to Capsule Crop. Where he ended up was on the receiving end of one Vegeta's Punches. "HEY- OF" he flew into the gravity room destroying what was left of it. "Oww what was that for Vegeta.

The Prince just stared at the now demolished gravity room and yelled at Goku "Hey I didn't expect you to appear right there and you just DEMOLISHED MY GRAVITY ROOM!!!!!" The Son looked confused "Huh" he looked at where he was and saw the remains of the gravity console. "Ohhhh hehe sorry about that but I came to ask you a question Vegeta about my past". Vegeta just stared confused at his rival. What caused him to want to know about his past? They went inside and sat in the living room. Goku spoke "I want to know more about my saiyan family and heritage, the only family I know of is Raditz but I want to know about my mother and father if you know". Vegeta chuckled "You're lucky my father gave me a file on all records of the sayinas born near me to see if I had any competition, and I looked into your file of course". Goku looked at Vegeta with gratitude. "And…what did it say?" Your mother died at birth, Raditz and you were only half brothers, you both had different mothers but your father was a man named Bardock. Goku was thinking "I remember Paragus said something about a Bardock, so that's my father's name".

"Yes he was a low level saiyan warrior that led a group of sayians in planet raids." "He was proving to be quite capable and he was rising in power after every mission. I actually met him a couple of times when he reported to my Father" Goku just stared as he listened to the prince's story. "What was he like"? Vegeta chuckled "Well at that time he was arrogant and stubborn, he always was asking for a promotion and always got turned down and he walked off in a defiant manner" Vegeta chuckled "He would always infuriate my father with his arrogance". Goku thought (that sounds familiar) Vegeta continued "His last mission was on planet Meat where his entire crew died except for him". Goku listened intently "Oh wow" Vegeta continued "he returned to Vegeta a few seconds before you left to earth I was told he never visited you once". Goku winced at that last detail. (He never visited me… did he even care about me, or anyone?). "But" Vegeta started to continue and Goku returned to reality to listen. "I overheard something interesting when I was serving under Frieza". Two soldiers were talking about Planet Vegeta. _Flashback Vegeta was walking around the corridors of Frieza's spaceship when he heard to guards talking. "You serious that's how Planet Vegeta was destroyed" Vegeta heard that and hid behind the wall. "Yea Dodoria was talking about it yesterday when he got drunk, it turns out Frieza was behind it all he destroyed the planet himself". Vegeta was stunned (what that no good lying bas-) "Yea some one tried to stop him before he blew up" Vegtea listened in again. "Who"? The soldier continued "Some sayian named Bardock or something, Frieza made quick work of him though" "Good riddance they're almost all gone all that's left is that Veg-" They bought cut off by a hand going through their chest instantly killing them. Vegeta made his way to his space pod to rendezvous with Raditz and Nappa._

Goku was awed by his story. "So he died trying to protect our home"? Vegeta nodded "Well if that story is true then yes". Goku got up with a look of confidence. "I think ill find out myself what happened to him." He put his fingers to his head and disappeared. King Yemma was busy filing souls when I little speck of orange appeared right in front of his face. "WHa!! Oh Goku well it's been awhile last I saw you was when you were fighting Buu what can I do for you". "Hey Yemma I wondering if you still have your files from around 40 years ago?" "40 YEARS!!! Huh well I think so let me check my main office" Yemma puts a sign on his desk that says "Back in Five" and walks to his office with Goku flying behind him. "Well who is the person you are looking for"? "His name was Bardock He was A Saiyan". "Did he die with the rest of them?" "Yea why does that matter" .Yemma went to a drawer labeled "extinct species". Well when a species is close or becomes extinct we lock all of the people and their files away in a special drawer here" He looks through the book. "Ah here he is, Bardock Low level Saiyan warrior, died while defending Planet Vegeta at the hands of Frieza, He had two children Raditz and Kakarrot. Why are you interested in him?" "He's my father" Yemma looked at him confused. How it doesn't say you his son?" "My saiyan name is Kakarrot". "Oh well that explains it". "Yemma that's all that I wanted to know thank you" Goku went back to Earth and appeared back in the living room at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was waiting. "Well what did you do" Goku answered. "I just check on my dads file in Otherworld and now my decision is clear… I'm bringing him back!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

plz review its my first fic so be gentle...plz


End file.
